1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun operating systems and in particular, to a gun operating system for a shotgun which incorporates a safety and inertial recoil and accumulation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Operating systems for shotguns and other type of long guns, such as rifles, have long used springs in connection with recoil systems and operating systems. However, the recoil reduction systems were generally awkward stand alone systems, and the gun operating systems that relied on simple mechanical springs did not operate quickly enough, particularly to adapt to different shell sizes. Even those systems that use a combination recoil/operating mechanism, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,202, cannot be efficiently tuned to control the forces of recoil and bolt operation.
It would be advantageous to produce a gun operating system which is able to operate more quickly and also not work at odds with the control of recoil of the gun. Such operating system should be able to be efficiently tuned to control the forces of recoil and bolt operation, have a center of gravity which aides the shooter and be able to accept shells of a variety of lengths. It would also be desirable to produce such a gun which employs an improved safety system and which provides for rapid and facile disassembly of the bolt/slide without removing the operating system from the gun.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined bolt operating and recoil system which is able to efficiently absorb recoil and provide for quick and efficient bolt operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an operating system which operates more quickly through the firing cycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a gun operating system which has an advantageous center of gravity for the shooter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gun operating system which incorporates an improved safety system.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a gun operating system which permits disassembly of the bolt/slide without removing the operating system from the gun.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.